Tybalt Lannister
Lord Tybalt Lannister is a major character in Seasons 5 and 6. Initially a recurring character in Seaons 2 and 4, Lord Tybalt is the head of House Lannister of Lannisport, an ancient cadet branch of House Lannister, and is the father of both Teran and Alton Lannister, and is the husband of Cynda Lannister. His father was Lord Matthias Lannister, the younger brother of Tytos Lannister, thus making Lord Tybalt a cousin of Tywin Lannister. As the Lord of Lannisport, he also held the title of Lord Defender of the Westerlands. When Queen Mother Cersei Lannister restructures the Small Council, Tybalt becomes the new Master of Laws, a position he still currently occupys. Following the High Sparrow and the Faith Militant's rise to power and the rest of the Small Council's ongoing struggle against them, the management of the Seven Kingdoms fell to Tybalt, and he has had a hand in the conflicts in the North and the Borderlands. However, when Cersei initiated the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Tybalt fled King's Landing and is now on the run. Biography Background Season 2 Lord Tybalt receives a letter from King Joffrey that Lannisport supply five hundred men to the Crown's war effort against the armies of Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon, and Stannis Baratheon (whom Tybalt is related to by marriage due to the fact that his wife, Lady Cynda, is the sister of Stannis' wife, Selyse.) Tybalt sends his son Alton to command his men to meet up with Tywin Lannister's army, much to the chagrin of his other son, Teran. Tybalt tells his son Teran that he needs him to remain in Lannisport to help him maintain the day to day running of the city. Stannis sends a representative of his to meet with Lord Tybalt. According to the representative, despite the fact that most of Tybalt's men now made up the bulk of his cousin Tywin's auxiliary forces, he was primarily focusing on Robb Stark's forces, as they had invaded the Westerlands. Though Stannis means to kill both Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin, he had no quarrel with Lord Tybalt, plus he could be a useful ally, not just because he's a Lannister, but because he was married to his wife's sister, and once he claimed the Iron Throne, it would be useful to have what remained of House Lannister on his side. The offer that's presented to Lord Tybalt is that the Westerlands armies fight under Stannis' banner instead of Joffrey's, and secure the allegiance of House Lannister once he claimed the throne, and in exchange, he'd reward him with a position on his Small Council. Lord Tybalt is clearly tempted by the offer, but does not come to a decision and tells the representative that he'd think about it and would send a raven to Stannis when he did. When Tybalt receives word that Alton, while in the custody of Robb Stark, has been killed, an outraged Teran gathers up 500 more men and prepares to march on Robb's army himself. Tybalt attempts to talk him out of it, telling him his duty was to Lannisport. An angry Teran tells his father that he needed to avenge Alton, and he was going to make Robb Stark pay. An angry Tybalt tells him that it was Alton who was better trained for combat, whereas Teran was trained to become the new Lord of Lannisport, but Teran tells him that he doesn't care and was going to avenge his brother. As Tybalt watches Teran go, he is convinced that Teran will get himself killed, and House Lannister of Lannisport would go extinct after he died. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Personality Appearances Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Status: Alive Category:Nobles Category:Lords Category:Noble Category:Under construction Category:House Lannister Category:Masters of Laws Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Lords of Lannisport